


Alpha, My Alpha

by annalikestotalk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, and that kink is being called alpha, derek hale has a kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalikestotalk/pseuds/annalikestotalk
Summary: “Oh my god, it turns you on, doesn't it?” Derek has turned a bright beet red and Stiles can't help but think that the colour suits him. “It totally turns you on when I call you Alpha!”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 547





	Alpha, My Alpha

“Oh my god, it turns you on, doesn't it?” Derek has turned a bright beet red and Stiles can't help but think that the colour suits him. “It totally turns you on when I call you Alpha!”

“Stiles,” he growls, but he should know that there'll be no stopping him now.

“Oh my god, that's why you were acting so weird! Holy shit, it makes so much more sense now!”

“ _Stiles_.”

“You totally want a piece of this, don't you, _Alpha_?”

“ _Stiles_!”

Stiles barely has time to register the breath being knocked out of him as Derek pushes him up against the wall and leans into his space. Even with the flush spreading over Derek's cheekbones, he's reminded that Derek can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be.

“Uhhh...” Derek seems to jump as he looks at his hands, pinning Stiles to the wall, and realises the position he's placed them in. He jumps back, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. “Too much?”

“You can't – you can't do that Stiles. You can't make a joke out of this.”

“What? But I-”

“No, Stiles. No buts. This is not a joke. Do you understand that? Anything else I can deal with, but my feelings for you are off limits.”

Yeah, Stiles gets it. He didn't mean to make Derek feel bad, but it's -

Wait.

“Your... feelings? For me?”

“Stiles.”

“No, no, I'm not joking. I thought... but you have feelings for me?”

Derek's looking at him like he's the one not making sense here, and Stiles doesn't think that's entirely fair.

“What do you mean? Was me popping a boner every time you call me Alpha not enough of a hint for you?” He makes some abortive gesture with his hands, and it's so out of character that suddenly Stiles feels like he might be more at ease right now than Derek is, and that's saying something.

“Dude, I just thought you had a kink. I didn't realise you wanted to wine and dine me as well!” Derek grimaces, and Stiles realises that maybe his hysterical tone is not getting across the message he wants to be sending. “Not that – I mean, if I'd known, I'd have...”

“Don't.” Derek grates the word out, like it causes him pain to say it. “Don't act like there was ever a chance of anything happening. I don't need your pity.”

And okay, that's just unacceptable.

“Pity? Is that where you think I was going with that? You really think I pity you Derek?” Derek's grimace is so pronounced it looks like it must hurt, and he's staring at Stiles like he's waiting for a death sentence to be passed, and honestly? Stiles is getting pretty pissed right about now. “I don't pity you Derek. I've been in love with you for years, and right now I'm angry at you for not just talking to me like a normal person. What, you thought you'd just ignore it, pretend like it wasn't there and hope it went away? Were you ever going to tell me? Or did it not occur to you to give me a say in this as well?”

By the end of his tirade, Derek's grimace has dropped, and his face is open, raw and shocked and so still that Stiles wonders for a moment if he's broken him.

“But, I – you never...”

“Of course I never, Derek! It took us years to become allies, let alone friends, and by the time I realised I was in love with you, I'd resigned myself to that being all I would ever get. Besides, you're a werewolf. There's no way you didn't, I don't know, smell it on me or something! I thought you knew and you weren't saying anything because you didn't feel the same.”

Derek steps towards him again, face taking on an edge that Stiles isn't sure how to read. He moves backwards a little, only to be reminded that this conversation began with him against the wall.

“Say it again.”

“What?”

“Say. It. Again.” It's not quite a growl, but it's also not a request. Stiles feels a shiver up his spine as Derek leans into his space.

“I – I love you?”

Stiles has to assume that was what Derek wanted him to say, as Derek crosses the final gap between them and presses his lips to Stiles'. It's more hesitant than Stiles had always imagined their first kiss to be – not that he ever thought it was something that would really happen, to be fair. Derek's lips move gently, softly over his. One of Derek's hands comes up to cup Stiles' neck, and Stiles' hands fist in Derek's shirt.

Derek's hand squeezes gently, and Stiles can't quite stifle the moan that escapes him. Derek groans in response and suddenly the kiss isn't quite so gentle, isn't quite so soft. His teeth capture Stiles' lower lip, and as he opens his mouth on a gasp, he feels Derek's tongue plunging into his mouth, taking and tasting and drinking him in like a man dying of thirst in the desert.

Stiles keens as Derek pushes his body forwards, pressing up against Stiles from shoulder to knee. The sudden heat of his body makes Stiles buck and they both hiss at the sudden rush of pleasure. Stiles feels like he's melting, the heat from Derek's body and the warmth of the pleasure pulsing from his groin almost too much to bear. His shirt feels too warm against his body and he reaches up to remove it, mourning the necessary loss of Derek against him for only a moment before he's back, soft shirt brushing against Stiles' chest and forcing a heavy sigh out of him.

There are lips against his neck now and Stiles gasps, feels Derek's tongue over the length of it. He tilts his head to the side to offer more access and Derek groans against his skin.

“Say it.” He says, and it takes Stiles a moment to remember how to speak.

“I love you.” He groans, and Derek exhales warmly against him.

“Mmm. Good. But I meant the other one. Say it.”

What? Stiles has no idea what -

Oh.

“Alpha.” He moans, and Derek makes a noise like he's dying and sucks hard on the skin of Stiles' neck. Stiles gasps and groans, and by the time Derek pulls away, he can feel the place where he's going to have a hickey tomorrow.

“Better.” Derek growls, running his nose up and down the column of his throat. “Now everyone will know you belong to _me_.”

Stiles moans desperately, bucking into Derek's body and keening as Derek presses back, rutting against each other in quick, urgent motions.

“Off.” Stiles gasps, pulling at the hem of Derek's shirt. He moans as Derek's body ripples, shirt dragged off and abs gleaming in the low light. He pushes Derek back a step, ignoring the growl of protest which cuts off into a whine as Stiles sinks to his knees.

“Stiles, what are you -” He gasps, voice leaving him as Stiles leans in and drags his tongue across those abs. It's a re-enactment of basically every wet dream Stiles has had since they met, and they groan simultaneously as Stiles sucks on the skin. Derek's hands find their way into Stiles' hair, and though Stiles expects them to pull, they don't, just smoothing and stroking as Stiles makes his way down Derek's stomach with his teeth. His lips catch on the edge of Derek's waistband and he drags him back up, reclaiming his mouth. Stiles pulls away to pout.

“Why'd you stop me? I had plans down there.”

Derek's eyes flash red and he closes them, clearly fighting for control while Stiles grins and pants breathlessly. When his eyes open they're a very human shade of amber, although it's hard to see around the black of his blown pupils.

“I have different plans.”

Derek presses their lips together before Stiles gets a chance to ask what those plans are, but when Derek pulls him away from the wall and starts leading him to the bed he figures he's on board with it regardless.

Derek pulls away just as the backs of Stiles' knees hit the bed, and Stiles barely glimpses the grin splitting his face before the hand on his chest pushes gently and he falls back with ungainly flailing of limbs.

“Gah!” He exclaims as he lands, back bouncing slightly on the soft mattress. Above him there's a quiet snort, and then, okay, and then _Derek_ is above him, and Stiles can definitely get on board with this.

“Graceful.” Derek swallows Stiles' protests before he can voice them, and Stiles forgets them entirely when Derek presses his full weight against him in a slow, sensuous grind. The noise Stiles makes then is high and desperate, and he can't help the way his hands slide over the smooth skin of Derek's back, looking for something to grab on to.

“Derek, Alpha, please-” He whines, and Derek's hips stutter against his. His hands come to the waistband of Stiles' sweatpants, and he spares a glance to him as he pauses.

“You sure?” It's quieter, perhaps the most uncertain Derek has sounded all night, and Stiles' heart aches with it, with this gentle consideration that Derek is showing him. He pulls Derek down by the back of his neck and kisses him softly.

“I'm sure.” Derek presses his face into Stiles' neck, mouthing over the developing hickey and sending a shudder through Stiles as he slowly drags his pants down, over his knees, down to his ankles where Stiles kicks them off with his toes. The way Derek's gaze drags over him makes him blush, and he ignores the urge to cover himself. “You too.”

Derek pushes up onto his knees and Stiles can't help the way his heart races, can't help the involuntary biting of his lip as Derek undoes the button on his jeans, can't help the quiet gasp that escapes him as he learns that Derek goes commando, apparently, and all of it is nothing, nothing, compared to the way Derek's body fits against his with only one layer of clothing between them. He moans loudly as Derek slides their bodies together, nails scrabbling at Derek's back.

“You look good like this.” It's barely a murmur, whispered against his ear as Derek moves, hot breath washing over sensitive skin. “All laid out for me, _desperate_ for me. What do you want, Stiles?”

Stiles can barely think through the fog of lust in his brain. Everything is so hot, and every movement Derek makes sends shivers of electricity up his spine. “More,” he manages, more of a gasp than a word, and the way Derek chuckles makes goosebumps break out on his skin.

“More,” repeats Derek, fingers skimming the waist band of Stiles' boxers. “I think I can do 'more'.”

Stiles whines when Derek pulls away, then gasps as he peels the fabric away from Stiles' skin, leaving him bare before him. He doesn't get a chance to be self-conscious; he's barely kicked his boxers off of his legs before Derek is pressing down on him once again. Stiles thought it was intense before, but the feeling of them sliding together is almost enough to send him over the edge right there. He whines, long and loud, and Derek growls quietly into his neck.

“Is that what you wanted? Is this enough for you, Stiles?” Stiles shakes his head back and forth, but it's not an answer so much as an expression of how overwhelmed he is. Derek's hips move in slow, circular motions against his, and it's too much and not nearly enough. “It seems like you're enjoying it, at least. Look at you, you're dripping.”

His voice is rough and filled with awe, and Stiles isn't going to last much longer.

“Derek,” he begs, “Derek, please.”

“Hm. Almost, but not quite.” Derek's grin is wide and his teeth are definitely a little bit _too_ sharp, and Stiles feels the fire in his belly ratchet up another notch.

“Al-Alpha,” he moans, and Derek kisses him in approval. Stiles doesn't even notice the hand reaching between them until it's clasping them together. “Ah-! Alpha, please!”

“Beautiful. That's it,” murmurs Derek as Stiles' hips thrust up, entirely out of his control. “Take what you need baby. Come on, pretty thing, wanna see you come.”

There's no lasting after that. With one last cry of “Alpha!” Stiles comes so hard his entire vision whites out. His body feels like it's floating, spasms wracking his body as he shoots over his stomach. When his vision comes back, Derek's hovering above him, eyes watching Stiles' face like it would hurt to look away, hand stripping his cock like he's racing quickly towards the finish.

“Come on,” mumbles Stiles, arching his back and presenting his come-stained belly to him. “Want you to come on me, _Alpha_.”

With a roar, Derek does just that, mixing his essence with Stiles'. Stiles feels himself twitch a little, but even his refractory period isn't that impressive. Derek drops to his side, breathing deeply as he comes down.

Stiles can feel Derek's hand drawing swirling patterns on his stomach, and as nice as the sensation is, he has a suspicion about what he might be doing; a suspicion quickly confirmed by a simple glance down.

“Dude. Are you rubbing your come into my skin?” Derek freezes, and Stiles can feel him about to pull away. “That shouldn't be hot. Why the fuck is that hot?”

There's a pause, and then Derek's hand goes back to what he was doing, and he tucks his face into the crook of Stiles' shoulder. Stiles just sighs, and allows his own hand to brush up and down Derek's back, falling into a comfortable rhythm as they both begin to drift off. He presses a kiss into Derek's hair and suppresses a smile as he yawns.

If Derek thinks he's not using this every chance he gets, then he is going to be _sorely_ disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first porn ive ever written and oh my god y'all, this shit is hard to write, especially as a gay woman who has never had sex. does anyone else find any and all terms for penis off-putting or is that just me?


End file.
